Cloak of the Forbidden End
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Naruto, his mind rattled with the information of why they all hate him, fakes his own death on the night of the Traitor and runs away with the forbidden scroll of sealing. After using it to train himself strong enough to face his old village again
1. Begining the story, Kin is born

Cloak of the Forbidden end

Full Summary: Naruto, his mind rattled with the information of why they all hate him, fakes his own death on the night of the Traitor and runs away with the forbidden scroll of sealing. After using it to train himself strong enough to face his old village again, he returns under a different name in order to follow his dreams!

Slightly super Naruto, he won't be like "Omg I kill you with one move.." but he'll be pretty strong.. around High Chunin and almost Jounin if he doesn't use .. certain things .

Kay! Lets go! Ready..

1

2

3

MAKE SOME NOISE :O

* * *

And Guys.. Naruto is only 8 atm kay?

_**I'm gonna make it bend and break**_

_**(It sent you to me without wings)**_

_**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**_

_**In case God doesn't show**_

_**Let the good times roll**_

_**And I want these words to make things right**_

_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life.**_

"_**Who does he think he is?"**_

_**If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**_

_**Thanks for the memories – Fall out boy**_

* * *

The 8 year old Naruto laughed as he flew through the air, a large golden scroll strapped to his back with thin iron wire that he snagged from the "Teme" when he wasn't looking. Naruto stopped, seeing his destination and jumped down next to the small wooden shack in the middle of the Konoha forest.

The small boy was wearing his usual orange jacket with orange pants and blue sandals which all seemed slightly too big for him but the length was perfect because he had cut the extra length off the pants and jacket with a Kunai.

He grinned his big fox-like grin and took the scroll off his back then opened it up, revealing its secrets to the world. He studied it and let out a shriek. "Kage Bunshin!? Another clone!? Gah! This thing taunts me.." He grumbled out but sighed and nodded. "Okay well it shouldn't be too hard.. Right?" He did the seals it said but frowned when nothing happened. Glaring at the scroll he studied it again and blinked in surprise. "Huh? That wasn't the seals for the Kage Bunshin.. What'd I use then..?" He smacked off some dust that was on the scroll from years of being sealed up and twitched.

"Bunshin Daibakuha?" frowning he studied it further. "Causes the user's Shadow clone to explode by making the chakra inside of it unstable and then spreading it out.. Using these seals once gives you the power to cause the explosions with mind power alone... That sounds fun!" He gave a foxy-grin to the air. "I better learn this Jutsu then!" And thus, he began training.

A couple hours later Iruka landed right in-front of the exhausted Naruto who grinned up at his Sensei. "Hey Iruka-Sensei! I did it!" Iruka glared at the boy, mad about this entire thing but was still curious about what he did and why he did it in the first place.

"Did what Naruto?"

Naruto's grin got wider. "I did a Jutsu from the scroll so you can pass me!"

Iruka's eyes widened slightly. '_He learned a Jutsu from the scroll? Who told him I'd pass him cause of that though..?' _ Iruka voiced his question and Naruto just looked at him with his confused look that made Iruka smile a little which disappeared when he heard Naruto's answer.

"Mizuki-Sensei did.."

(Now since most of you people have seen this a million and 1 times I will skip this to the part where Iruka and Mizuki are talking and Naruto is hiding behind the tree.)

"Your right.. The Kyuubi would do that.." Iruka said softly and Naruto's eyes widened.

_'He hates me too.. But.. He still showed me kindness.. I won't let him die.. but.. I don't want to be near him.. Anyone! I hate this village.. Only the old man showed me any love and even he couldn't stop the villager's hate..'_ Naruto thought sadly and nodded. '_I'll show them! Ill become really strong without their help! But.. They'll come after me .. So I need to make them think I'm dead.. I know what to do!' _

Grinning Naruto made a shadow clone, and from the "poof" of the clone Iruka's next words were cut off to Naruto as he ran off quickly.

The clone kicked Mizuki and preceded to pummel him while Naruto, the real one, ran as fast as his legs could take him, the scroll firmly placed on his back while the fake Naruto held a log henged as the scroll on his back.

Fake-Naruto ran up to Mizuki and to the surprise of both the Chunin, hugged him. Mizuki was so shocked he couldn't move as Naruto grinned an evil grin. "Goodbye.. Mizuki-Sensei.. and Iruka-Sensei.. I'm sorry you hate me.." With that, "Naruto" exploded.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!" Iruka screamed and barely noticed Mizuki's right arm landing on his head.

0000

Naruto panted heavily as he stood in the out skirts of the closest town to Konoha. It was about 150 miles away from the leaf village. His stomach grumbled and he pouted softly. "I should have ate some Ramen before I took the scroll.." He glanced back at the scroll on his back and started to head towards the town when he smelt something delicious. He made his way towards the smell, moving through branches and bushes silently and came upon a large water fall with a lake under it.

Naruto gasped softly watching the water smash against the rocks and make a shining array of light. He looked over at the side and saw a couple dead fish on the ground, the claw and teeth marks making it obvious that an animal had done this.

He made his way over to the lake and stared at it calmly, then with a jerk he pulled a medium sized fish from the lake. Smiling he took out a Kunai from his holster and killed the fish then took some sticks that were laying around and made a small fire to cook the fish.

Hours later after stuffing his stomach full of fish Naruto was laying on the ground with the fire he made earlier barely being a shimmer in the wood.

Naruto thought about everything that happened today and let his mask slip, causing his emotions to fill his eyes until tears were flowing freely down his face. "I'm a monster.. Everyone hates me.. I bet even the old man hated me.." He fell asleep soon after that, which made him fail to notice the surge of red chakra wrapping around him and warming his body up and relaxing him until he had a peaceful smile on his face.

"_**Kit.."**_ Said a deep voice from the chakra. **_"I don't think your a monster.._**"

0-0

Back at Konoha all the villagers were cheering and having a large festival. There was mainly only adults in this area but a couple kids were also enjoying the festival, though they didn't really know what it was about.

"The Demon is dead! I can finally sleep in peace!" Many shouts of this were being screamed into the opened as the Hokage sighed, looking down at all the celebrating people and let tears run down his face.

"Naruto.. Why.." The Hokage sighed again knowing full well why. "Minato.. I'm sorry"

Through all the pleasure and celebration, no one noticed the odd-shaped plant in a pot near the flower shop that obviously wasn't a flower. Nor did they notice the tear-drop that ran down the small zig-zag line in the middle of the plant.

Said plant sunk into the ground then disappeared into the night, going to report to its master.

-0-0

Zetzu walked along the dark corridors of the Akatsuki base and walked straight through the wooden door that led to his Master's room. The door was made of tree-wood so Zetzu could easily walk through it without damaging it.

Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, was talking with his partner Konan when Zetzu walked up and cleared his throat. Pein didn't even spare a glance at Zetzu, though he was interested in what his spy could need to report to him so urgently considering he just left awhile ago.

Zetzu's mouths were both frowning and the white side let out a soft, feminine sigh. "The Kyuubi Container is dead." Pein's head snapped towards them so fast that Zetzu and Konan were slightly sure his piercings just stabbed him a couple times.

"How!?" Pein shouted, his usually calm face twisted in shock and anger.

Zetzu's black half let out a snort. "**Damned gaki killed himself"**

Pein shook his head quickly. "The Kyuubi wouldn't let him do that, its will to live is much too great.."

Zetzu's white half looked slightly to the side, tears swirling around in it. "It wasn't something the Kyuubi could stop.. He blew himself up." Pein's jaw dropped slightly before he sighed.

"This hurts our plans greatly.." Frowning he turned around. "I want Itachi recruited NOW! We need his strength."

"Hai Pein-Sama" The Akatsuki leader sighed, turning towards his partner. They were the only members of Akatsuki at the moment, and both Konan and Zetzu were Pein's teammates in the village of rain that he came from, all three of them going towards the goal of saving their beloved village.

Pein was casually dressed in a Rain Jounin outfit (basically Kakashi's outfit, minus the forehead protector) while Konan was dressed in a Rain PUDDLE (Rain ANBU) outfit which was a long cloak that hid her body completely except for the face which was hidden behind a mask that was shaped like a Lioness.

Zetzu himself was wearing a long green cloak that wrapped around his neck, his large fly-trap neck was down so his face was showing completely.

"Hurry Zetzu" Pein said, staring calmly at him. "I am going to go and check something out in a few days.. If Itachi arrives when I am gone then Konan will explain things to him. Okay?" Both members nodded as Pein sat on his bed, sighing heavily. _'Minato.. I'm sorry'_

0—0--0--0

Sunshine glowed down on a blond head, and crystal blue eyes opened up to reveal their beauty to the world. Naruto, the owner of these beautiful eyes, got up and let out a loud yawn.

He looked at the large scroll beside him and let a frown appear on his face only to be replaced by a grin. "I will get stronger.. Maybe if I learn the Jutsus in this scroll.." He clicked the scroll open to its full size and looked through all the Jutsus. Most of them were very powerful but confusing to Naruto who only understood half of the things needed for most of them.

Finally he got to one that caught his eye. "The potential seal? Hmm.." He studied the words under it that explained the Jutsu. "Causes the hidden potential in the body to be awakened, releasing it slowly until a quota of ten years is met.." Grinning Naruto started to do the seals when he saw a large red bold word. Blinking he read it. "Warning.. The user might experience random side effects for the rest of their life, depending on the effect.." Naruto hmphed. "I don't care! I won't give up!" Doing the seals he yelled out the Jutsu. "Potential.. KAI!"

Naruto blinked, feeling nothing but the rush of wind as his chakra swirled around before he felt like a hammer slammed into him. He let out a "W.. What!?" before he fell into blackness.

A day later Naruto felt something licking his face. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes and let out a scream as he saw a small red fox on his face. He jumped back and slid across the ground, watching the fox which just watched back calmly.

Naruto hit himself softly on the head for getting worked up over a fox. "Um.. Hello there foxy, what're you doing here?" Naruto said and frowned at the sound that came out. That didn't sound like his voice. Putting that off for later, Naruto looked at the fox and could've sworn it was grinning.

"Well well kit, Maybe your not as smart as I thought" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin hearing the fox talk.

"W.. What the hell!? You can talk!?" Naruto stared at the fox with shock and fear, which doubled as the fox let out a laugh.

"Of course I can kit.. and I'm surprised you aren't wondering about your voice yet." Naruto frowned at the fox voicing his hidden worry. "Look down kit." The red fox said, sighing at the boy.

Naruto looked down and gasped loudly. He had large mounds sticking out of his chest and could see a long strand of blond hair hanging over his shoulder to rest on one of the mounds. Slowly he unzipped his jacket and pulled his short-sleeved black shirt out and let out a, girly, scream.

The Boy-Turned-Girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell down, slipping into unconsciousness. Awhile later the now-girl woke up to see a laughing fox in front of her and since her brain hadn't caught up with her body this new information almost caused the new girl to pass out again but the brain managed to remember what happened before the blackness had taken it.

"W.. Why am I a girl.. and why can you talk and why are you red and why do you have nine tails.." She said, noticing the nine tails that swished behind the chibi-fox.

The nine-tailed fox laughed again. "You ask a lot of questions don't you, kit?" Smirking the fox let its tails swish around, lightly tracking up dust as it slid against the ground. "Your a girl because of the Jutsu you used, it did warn you of random side effects. I can talk because I am not a natural fox, obviously. I'm red because I am, got a problem with it?" Naruto shook her head a little, her face still twisted in disbelief. "I have nine tails because I am the.." He held his head high with his snout pointed toward the sky, his lips curved into a foxy-grin. "The Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Naruto looked at him with furious eyes. "You.. Your the reason everyone hates me!" She growled and lunged at the fox who dodged easily.

Kyuubi sighed, sitting on top of the fallen girl's head. "No Naruto. I am not the reason they hate you.. They hate you because they are too blind to see what a wonderful person you are and how strong a ninja you could become." The Yoko said, and Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

Naruto was about to speak when she felt a furry paw place itself on her lips. "Hush kit.. If you let me, I will teach you many things to make up for what happened to you." Naruto's eyes went wide as she thought of all the things a demon, much-less the Kyuubi no Yoko, could teach her.

Despite this, Naruto still didn't trust the fox. "How can I trust you? How do I Know your just not trying to get free, huh?" Kyuubi sighed softly.

"Your my host, kit, if you die.. I die so if I don't teach you anything and you end up getting killed in a battle then I'll die too and there will be no more Kyuubi, allowing a lot of demons to run a muck since my chakra isn't there to stop them from going into the real world." Kyuubi explained, and Naruto slowly nodded.

"Alright.. I believe you for now fox.. What can you teach me?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi grinned.

"Nothing."

"What!?" Naruto looked at the fox in hatred. "But you said you'd teach me!" Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes I will teach you.. but not any Jutsus until your ready.. I will, however, teach you how to teach yourself." Kyuubi grinned evilly. "But First.. A name.. Your female now, and your on the run.. You need a new name."

Naruto glared slightly at the fox but sighed nodding. "Okay.. Got any ideas?" Kyuubi hmmed and went into a cute thinking pose that made the female in Naruto giggle. "How about.. Kin?" Naruto blinked and frowned a little.

"A little short isn't it..?" Kyuubi sweat dropped and sighed. "Okay.. How about..Kinmotsu then?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay! Thats longer so it'll work I guess." the Newly named Kinmotsu said. "Kin will just be for short!"

Kyuubi's sweat drop grew as he stared at his container. '_I need to work on his common sense.. er.. Her common sense that is.' _Thought Kyuubi silently. "Right.. Anyways Kit.. I want you to create about.. fifty shadow clones." Kin obeyed and soon there were fifty clones of the girl standing in the area. "Now I want you to have three of them study that scroll until you know every Jutsu and I want twenty to work on those Jutsus that you figure out how they work until you master them, the rest I want them to do push ups and laps around the area. Understand?" Kin nodded and the clones started to do as they were told, the twenty that were working on Jutsus just standing there.

"How does this help though? I'm not doing anything.. the clones are" Kyuubi grinned.

"The Shadow clone is forbidden for two reasons, its large chakra usage and the fact that everything you do with those clones goes back to you after the clones are dispelled." Kin stared with wide eyes at this information and Kyuubi's grin grew.

"Okay Kit, lets get you some new clothes leave that jacket here by the way." Kin nodded and followed Kyuubi who walked off towards the town then stopped near the exit to the forest. "Alright Kit, I will pose as your.. father okay? My name will be Yumi but call me Otou-san okay?" Kin slowly nodded, looking sad at the term "father" until she realized something.

"What..? They're gonna believe my dad is a fox!? With nine tails!?" Kyuubi sighed at his containers lack of understanding as his tails swished together, preforming seals in the fox way.

In a poof of smoke the fox was gone and in its place was a tall man with short blond hair that was spiked up slightly near the front. He was wearing a long cloak with a hat that had small bells hanging from it and long strands of ribbons hang beside the bells. Around the entire body of the cloak was a blue fox which was biting his tail like a snake. His eyes stared down at her with dull blue eyes, not even close to the shine in Kin's eyes.

"There, happy kit?" Kin nodded then looked down at her own body.

Her hair was long and reached to about the middle of her back and a small bit was hanging over her shoulder to rest on her chest. She seemed to have grew longer legs and now was wearing basically a pair of orange shorts that were too tight on her and a black shirt that was the right length but was too tight. Her sandals were missing, for some reason, and lastly she felt her face was smaller and more matured then it was awhile ago.

Kin rubbed her face and wondered slightly at all the baby fat missing, making her face curve into a beautiful heart shape.

Kin looked up at her "Otou-san" and frowned at him. "Why is my body so different? I just turned into a girl right..?"

Kyuubi nodded at her question. "Normally you body would be the exact same except for your voice and.. special area because you were only a eight year old but because of the Jutsu you used your body matured faster then it should so right now you are basically twelve body wise."

Kin's frown deepened at this thought but then her face broke out into a grin. "Neat! But wait.. doesn't that mean I'll die of old age sooner?"

"No, your body will most likely lock itself at the age of eight-teen until your mind catches up with it." Kyuubi silently bit his lip at saying this, which was hid under the high collar of his cloak. _'I don't think I should tell her the whole truth, it'll just cause more problems if she wonders about it with her head right now.'_

Kin nodded slowly, not completely understanding why this would happen before her head came up with yet another question. "Why are you out here anyways Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi grinned and patted the girl on the head. "When you used that Jutsu it said it'd release your "Hidden Potential" right?" Kin nodded staring up at him with confusion. "Well I'm basically you, in a way, so that effect was on me too, and since all of my chakra was locked inside of me so I couldn't use most of it in ten years I'll be back at full power." Kin gasped.

"Oh no.. I let out the greatest demon!" She turned around to run when Kyuubi grabbed her shirt and pulled her back rather roughly, causing her to hit the ground on her bottom. "Oww.."

Kyuubi sighed looking down at his container. "I will not be a demon when I get my powers back, and besides thats ten years from now. For the moment I'm nothing but a Academy Student in your stupid village. The only Jutsus I can do is the Bunshin, Henge, and Substitution, understand?"

Kin nodded slowly and then got up. "Okay I guess.. Can we go now?"

Kyuubi took her hand and led her into town, going straight for the clothing store. Taking out some money she had gotten from the Old man on her birthdays, though usually during those times she was hiding under his desk, she had bought a couple attires and copies of the clothes. Her outfit was now a short dark blue shirt that stopped just above her naval and a pair of long pants that were black with several pockets for hiding stuff in and her Kunai holster was firmly placed on the leg of her pants. She also got a pair of sandals with a metal laced bottom.

Then, out of her "Otou-san"'s suggestion, she got a long cloak just like his but it was blank and without the fox, she also got a hat that was like his but hers didn't have any ribbons tied onto it.

Kin stared at the mirror and lightly tipped her head which caused her hat to do the same motion and hide her eyes. She looked up at her Otou-san and smirked up at him. "I like this! Its cool looking."

Kyuubi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets get you some equipment." Nodding, Kin followed him as he walked towards the weapon store of the town.

This town wasn't really a Ninja town since Konoha was so close, but they still had some weapons for their militia and construction workers. Kin looked around while Kyuubi stood at the counter talking with the man running the store.

There was more weapons then Kin would've though there would be, with variations to Kunais' to Ninja Katanas'. There was also some armor though it looked too large for Kin, even with her more matured body. Kyuubi walked over to her while she was looking and took her outside the store, holding her hand with his left hand while holding a bundle of items with his right.

"What're those?" Kin asked, staring up at him as he made his way towards their camp site.

"Training Materials.." Kyuubi said bluntly and they walked into the spot where many clones were all running around in the attire that Kin was wearing not too long ago. Kyuubi looked at her and nodded. "Dispel those clones, but do it one at a time."

Kin nodded and preceded to do so and was surprised when she felt her whole body seem to move and her strength to grow, but she also felt herself get tired from all the new information that came into her head. "Agh.." She said softly.

Kyuubi grinned down at her then sat down and motioned for her to do the same, which she did. "Now put these on your legs." He handed her two small circle stickers. Kin looked at him with confused eyes before nodding and putting them on the side of her legs, one each, and was about to speak when Kyuubi snapped his fingers and she felt like there were five ton bricks on her legs.

"A.. Ah what the hell!" She yelled out and tried to get up, only to fall again.

Kyuubi grinned at her. "Those are fifty pound weight seals, and they grow each time you get used to them.."

"You bastard! You could've warned me first!" She tried again to get onto her feet but just fell over.

Kyuubi sighed, and patted her on the head. "I'll be in town, I want you to keep training and get used to your outfit and the weights, use shadow clones to help you." Kyuubi started to walk off and Kin mentally slapped herself for forgetting that.

Hours later Kin, and a couple hundred clones, were running around the field while another twenty were off practicing Jutsus from the scroll of sealing. Kyuubi came back with a bunch of scrolls and books an hour earlier and was training with forty of Kin's clones, twenty reading books (or struggling to read the books) while the others were reading the scrolls that he had bought from a Library.

Kyuubi looked into the wallet that Kin had put her money in and rolled his eyes slightly at how much was in it. It was enough for all these things, and yet the bag was still half full. This kit had gotten a huge amount of money from the Hokage and didn't even know it.. She probably would've bought a million bowls of Ramen if she knew how much was in here.

Kyuubi sat there watching, and helping the clones read if they were having trouble with a word, for the rest of the night until Kin finally fell over from exhaustion and each clone started to poof away one by one.

Kyuubi walked beside her and leaned over her to look at her face. "Your getting stronger already, Kit." Kin smiled up at him and looked to be saying something but all that came out was a tired sigh. "Rest Kit, you deserve it.." Kin nodded and fell asleep.

Kyuubi then got a perverted grin on his face. "Now to go mess with some of those mortal women.." He walked off towards town with a slightly perverted giggle echoing in the area around him.

0-0-Time skip! 3 Days Later-0-0

Kin and Kyuubi were walking along the road in the middle of the town with their hats tipped down to hide the top part of their faces. Kin was walking slower then Kyuubi but he was making sure she could keep up a pace with him.

Kin was a lot stronger now even though it had only been three days. Her mass of shadow clones were making training a lot easier then it would be with only one Kin. The blond haired girl was getting things that would normally take her a year done in just a couple hours. Kyuubi of course was healing her and giving her chakra when she ran out from using it so much and they had even started on chakra control exercises to help her learn the Jutsus from the scroll she had gotten from Kyuubi in the library and from the scroll of sealing.

They walked past the library that Kyuubi usually shopped at when the owner ran out and stopped them. "Yumi-Sama!" He said, being a rather small man with small glasses on his face and short black hair. He was wearing simple white shirt and gray pants and his eyes were a dull green.

"Yes Kiro?" "Yumi" said in response, smiling slightly at the man.

The man looked at Kin who stared calmly back, her blue eyes seeming to study him but the man named Kiro seemed to not notice that. "This is your daughter?" Kiro asked, and Kyuubi nodded in response.

"Yes this is my daughter, Kinmotsu but Kin for short." He put his hand on her shoulder and she glanced up at him staring into his exposed eye. "Say hello Kin."

Kin looked at Kiro and nodded slightly at him. "Hello, Kiro-san." She said gently, her voice being more calm then the hyper and stupid kid she was a couple days ago. She often got hit or punished in some way if she ever yelled with Kyuubi saying 'It hurts my ears more then you could imagine when a little girl is shrieking like a banshee in your ear, Kit'.

Kiro seemed to get a little red in the face at the sound of her voice and he examined her body slightly before a cough from Kyuubi made him snap back to his senses. "What is it you wanted to tell me Kiro?" 'Yumi' asked, not really enjoying his "daughter" getting appraised by his librarian.

Kiro seemed to ponder what he meant for a couple seconds before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh yes! I almost forgot. That order you wanted came in today, Yumi-Sama, its in my store." Yumi nodded and moved towards Kiro's library and went inside.

On the floor was a large box with a sealing on it. Kiro nodded to Kyuubi who picked it up and then put it on the library's counter. "How much is it?"

Kiro glanced at Kin and whispered something into Kyuubi's ear only to jump back when he growled. "Shes barely of that age, Kiro-Baka, and even if she was older I would say no to such a thing." Kiro looked a little saddened but he nodded with a sigh.

"A thousand ryo." The Librarian said and Kyuubi handed him the money then took the box, handing it to Kin as he did who nearly fell over from its surprising weight, and left the store.

"What was that about Otou-san?" The Container asked, looking up at her father figure.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "He wanted to ask you for certain "Favors" in return for the box." Kyuubi could see her eye brow twitch at this information and Kyuubi was slightly glad he had explained the "birds and bees" to one of her clones during her training sessions. Since her body was aging differently then her mind, theres no telling when she could mature in such a way so he thought it would've been best to play it safe.

"Stupid pervert.." Kin muttered to herself and Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"Hai, now lets go Otome." They started to walk towards their camp site when Kin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Whats in this stupid box anyways?" The girl asked, grumbling as she held the box with one hand and poking it with the other.

Kyuubi grinned under his collar. "Scrolls, very powerful Jutsus and exercises are written on them for you to train with." Kin's eyes brightened up hearing this and neither of them noticed a orange haired man with piercings staring at them with his multi colored eyes

'_Those outfits.. What a perfect design for my organization!'_ He thought excitedly then frowned. '_But they're too bland.. I know! I'll add clouds.. Red clouds to mark the beginning of my heaven!'_ with that he ran off back to his base, forgetting the entire reason he came to the town in the first place.

00-00 Time Skip 4 Years into the future 00-00

Dusk was settling as the sun made its way down behind the trees and two figures appeared in the distance, their forms masked by the darkened sky and the dust blowing up from the wind. One was obviously shorter then the other but both were wearing the same outfit, a long cloak with a high collar and a hat that had bells attached to the rim of it though the taller figure had ribbons attached to his as well.

They made their way to the gate of the greatest village in the five nations, Konoha. Two Chunin were on guard at the gate and stopped the two figures as they got close.

"Halt, what is your business in Konoha?" A brown haired Chunin asked, looking up at the tall man with his brown eyes.

The man lifted his hat up, showing elongated fangs that stuck out of his mouth slightly and his dull blue eyes that stared at them with amusement. "My daughter and myself would like to speak with your Hokage." The man said, his voice deep and powerful.

The Chunins glanced at the smaller figure, who stared at them with bright blue eyes being the only thing showing and her eyes were oozing with killer intent that seemed to dismiss itself when it left the shadows of her hat.

The two men gulped slightly but nodded. "Okay, do you have any papers to permit this?" The brown haired Chunin asked, gulping slightly as the man's hand shot out of his cloak with frightening speed only to stop in front of the Chunin's face with a small bundle of papers in his hand.

"Here." The man said, then slid his hand back into his cloak after the Chunin took the papers. The Chunin looked over the papers then nodded in acceptance.

"Okay, these seem accurate. You may pass." The blond haired man took back the papers and walked through the gate with his daughter beside him.

The red haired Chunin that had stayed quiet during this exchange sighed looking over at her partner. "Next thing you know we're going to allow a man that looks like a shark pass." The brown haired Chunin just shrugged, glad that this was his last day on guard duty.

On the street Kyuubi laughed. "That was too easy, I can't believe they didn't notice that it was just a leaf henged to look like papers! What foolish Shinobi!" Kyuubi grinned at his daughter who was just walking silently and this made Kyuubi frown.

"Whats wrong, Otome?" Kin looked up at him with glaring eyes.

"That Brown haired guy.. he tried to kill me when I was four but the Hokage stopped him in time.. I don't remember why he did it though." Kyuubi winced slightly and patted his daughter's shoulder.

"Its okay, Kin." Kyuubi had finally gotten out of the "Kit" habit but he refused to stop when they were talking privately. "Its in the past now, your Kin now not Naruto." Kin nodded in agreement, her past anger forgotten slightly.

"Your right Otou-san.. Gomen.." Kin muttered as they walked but then she stopped seeing a ticket booth in front of the old apartment she lived in for a while, though she had only gotten it a week before she left Konoha.

Walking towards the booth where a man was standing, with Kyuubi following behind her, she looked up at the man. "What is this for?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

The black haired man looked down at her with a large grin on his big face. "You don't know? .. Must not be from around Konoha then." His grin got bigger. "This is where you can fully examine the way a Demon lived. We had a demon here a couple years ago but thankfully the damned thing died." Kin glared up at the man, but it was hidden behind her hat so the man didn't see it. "Want some tickets? I'll let you in for free." Kin glared more harshly and Kyuubi put a hand on her shoulder.

"No thank you we're in a hurry. Come Otome." Kyuubi said and began to walk away with Kin following closely behind.

"Damned villagers.. Ill kill them all I swear it.." Kyuubi glared at his daughter.

"No you will not, you will not let anger cloud your judgment Otome, it'll just cause problems in the long run." Kyuubi sighed slightly, looking away. "I'll treat you to Ramen later."

Kin's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. Even after all these years her addiction to Ramen hasn't lessened in the slightest.

They made their way up the stairs and, after talking with the secretary and fooling the dumb girl with the fake papers (this caused both Kin and Kyuubi to snicker again), they made their way through the door.

Both of them stared at the elderly man sitting in the large chair who stared at them with tired eyes. A pipe was in his mouth and he puffed it as he stared at them. His face looked much older then it had years ago when Kin was still Naruto. He looked to be about ninety now instead of his sixty year old body he had four years ago.

"Can I help you?" Despite the age difference in his body, the old man's voice was full of power and authority but both of those were lessened by the obvious sadness in his voice.

Kyuubi nodded and took off his hat, which caused the old man to widen his eyes as he remembered Minato who looked so much like the form Kyuubi took.

"My name is Yumi Yoko Hokage-Sama." He bowed slightly and the Hokage nodded in response. "My daughter and I would like to join your Shinobi." He looked up at the Hokage with a small grin on his face.

The Hokage looked at Kin who tipped her hat up slightly, showing her bright eyes but nothing else. The Hokage let out a puff of smoke and nodded. "Alright, What ranks would you like? I'll have you tested accordingly." Yumi let out a small laugh.

"My daughter will be a Genin, Hokage-Sama and I would enjoy being a Jounin." The Hokage let out another puff and nodded.

"Alright, I will have you tested tomorrow Yumi-san. Your daughter will be tested in a couple days for thats when the Academy is giving out their test." He motioned slightly for them to leave when Kin stepped up.

"Would it be alright if I examined the Academy students, acting as a teacher, Old Man?" Kin asked, and both Yumi and Sarutobi winced at "Old man"

"I'm sorry but Iruka, he is one of our Chunin, is the only teacher right now and he is the only one we need." Said the old man, his eyes looking away from the girl.

Kin's eyes darkened at the mention of Iruka which didn't go unnoticed by either of the men. "Please Old Man? If I am to be put as a Genin I would like to know my comrades abilities and personalities, I would also like to teach them some things so that they are not just dead weight to the village." The blond haired girl explained.

The Hokage thought of it for a few moments then sighed. "Very well, you have five days. I'll put Iruka on a short paid vacation for awhile."

Kin smirked under her collar and tipped her hat back down. "Arigato, Hokage-Sama." She turned and walked out quickly with Yumi following along.

Sarutobi sighed and filled up his pipe, then lit it again. He pressed a small button that was hidden along all the paper work. "Get me Iruka, please." He said then let go of the button. "Naruto.. I wonder how you are up there in your heaven.."

0-0-0-0

End of Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! ND I hope its not too confusing or anything.. Nyways geez o.o this took up 13 pages ! Thats a lot!


	2. Teach Us! Sensei Kin!

Chapter 2 of Cloak! Rawr

Ready ? Set? GO

-0-0

As the sun shined down on the windows of the large red Academy, many young ninjas in training were making their way up to their class room. Nara Shikamaru was one of these students, and of course he was taking the longest amount of time. He didn't even know why he was here, he didn't need to show up until the test day anyways since it was only five days away. So troublesome.

He sat down at his usual seat, his best friend Chouji munching on chips beside him, and was about to drift to dream land when he noticed something vital.

Iruka wasn't here.

Normally this would just mean he got held up somewhere but Shikamaru had been in the Academy long enough to know that Iruka was ALWAYS on time when it came to the Academy. Frowning he sat and waited and after everyone had filled the room loud foot steps could be heard going down the hall way.

All eyes moved towards the door as it opened and a cloaked figure stepped inside, a hat covering the top half of the figure's face while the high collar on the cloak covered the bottom half. The cloaked person stood in front of the large chalk board that was placed in Iruka's room.

Shikamaru could tell from first glance that it was a woman, troublesome, because of how she carried herself and the small roundness in the chest area that was showing against the cloak. The troublesome woman took off her hat, causing the bells to jingle in unison, and looked up at them with closed eyes and her blond hair flowing freely around her from the opened window and the light shined down onto her hair, making it glow and brighten like a golden halo.

All the boys in the room stared at her with small drools, or in Shikamaru's Chouji's and Sasuke's case a look that says 'interesting', and the girls stared with jealousy of the beauty in front of them.

The girl looked up at them, or rather didn't since her eyes remained closed, and grinned which caused noticeable gasps as a fang stuck out of her mouth. "Ohyio, I will be your teacher until the Academy test day." She took a piece of chalk without looking at the board and drew her name in Kanji with practiced ease. "My name is Kinmotsu Yoko do well to remember it."

There was a scoff above and a bark of agreement as the class's dead-last, only just below Shikamaru because of his test scores, Kiba Inuzuka spoke up. "Your our new teacher? Pheh, you probably can't even make a Bunshin."

_'Baka'_ Shikamaru thought, glancing lazily over at Kiba. _'Never underestimate someone you just met'_

The blond girl continued to grin and her face moved towards Kiba, her eyes never even twitching. "Inuzuka-San." She said slowly and the whole room seemed to drop a couple degrees. "It'd be best.." Her eyes opened up showing beautiful shining blue eyes that were oozing with so much killing intent that everyone's mouths were agape, even the emotionless Uchiha seemed to be stunned. "If you'd shut your trap." She closed her eyes again and smiled up at him. "Okay?"

All Kiba could do was nod as his dog buried itself into Kiba's jacket.

She grinned more as if some how seeing his nod. "Alright then, now I want everyone of you to write down the Jutsus you know and any Jutsus your intent on Mastering or learning." She suddenly did the 'release' seal. "Kai." There was a poof of smoke and now each person had a pen and paper in front of them.

Each student wrote down their Jutsus and what they wish to learn or Master quickly, not wanting to anger their new Sensei, except for Shikamaru who just put down "Kagemane No Jutsu" and then lazily slid it over to Chouji to take up when he went up. Chouji just grinned at Shikamaru in understanding and nodded.

After all the papers were handed in the teacher looked over them while the students talked with each other.

"Oi Shika-Kun!" A platinum blond yelled out, jumping onto Shikamaru's back, much to his (troublesome) dismay. "What do you think of the new teacher? Hot huh?" The girl asked, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Shikamaru glanced lazily back at her. "I didn't know you swung that way, Ino." Shikamaru said calmly and the blond clinging to him seethed in anger.

"I'm not you bitch!" She screeched out and Shikamaru chuckled slightly.

"If your not why are you calling me a female instead of a male? Hoping too much, Ino?" He said, his words making the blond growl in frustration and stomp off. "Troublesome Woman.."

Chouji snickered quietly beside him and then turned towards the teacher when she slammed her hand on the desk.

"Nani!? (What) Are you serious!?" She growled staring at the papers, but for some reason her eyes were still closed.

Shikamaru frowned studying the teacher. She seemed to be able to see with her eyes closed and when they're opened they oozed out with a ungodly amount of killer intent. Lastly, hes never heard of her before in any way, even when his father forced him to read the entire population chart of Konoha saying something along the lines of "As troublesome as it is, Shikamaru, its important to know your comrades".

Kin sighed and suddenly there was another Kin standing beside her. "Alright.. I want Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame to follow me. The rest of you, stay here and read the entire text book!" There were obvious complaints but the teacher paid no mind as she jumped out the window, the others following suit except for Shikamaru and Chouji who took the stairs.

When the two arrived outside near the Academy training field they were instantly hit on the head by an invisible force. "Baka! I said to follow me not take an hour getting here." Shikamaru stared at her boredly while Chouji nursed his bump. "Now then.. You guys are the only ones that were either trying to learn, or already have learned the Henge, Bunshin, and Substitution Jutsus, so I will teach you but as for those worthless nobodies that were only here to fail I will only teach them that no work makes only failures." Kin looked at all of them and grinned widely. "For your first teaching, you will learn how to walk..." Sakura scoffed slightly.

"We already know how to walk, we're not babies." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

Kin twitched slightly and slowly opened her eyes to a fraction of an inch. "Haruno-San.. Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking, Kay?" Sakura just nodded, a fearful look on her face as the small amount of killing intent washed over her. Kin smiled and closed her eyes again. "Good now that we have an understanding I'll continue."

Shikamaru sighed slightly, staring at the woman with narrowed eyes. _'This girl.. Shes more troublesome then she looks.'_ Kin grinned towards Shikamaru, as if reading his thoughts and he suppressed a shiver. _'And whats with those eyes of hers, they're more scary then my mom's.'_

"Now as I was saying before I was... rudely interrupted." Her eyes cracked open and looked towards Sakura at this who shivered. "We'll be learning how to.. walk.. on walls!" There were many gasps and scoffs of disbelief at this before surprised gasps were made in unison as Kin walked backwards and went right up the Academy wall with no hands.

Kin grinned and explained how to do the exercise to the almost-Genin and each one started to do it at their own pace. Most of the boys hadn't gotten it except for Shikamaru who made it up easily, his chakra control being vital in controlling his Kagemane no Jutsu.

Kin grinned up at the girls who were standing there, shuffling their feet and Shikamaru who just yawned. "Alright time to make this more interesting.." She looked down at the tired boys who were all sitting on the ground, recovering chakra. "Alright, whichever boy gets up here first will learn a Jutsu, a special Jutsu that is very.." Here her eyes twitched open slightly but to her surprise, none of them shivered for they were already used to the small amount of intent. "Deadly.. in a way." She finished and Sakura let out a whine.

"But Sensei.. We got up here already, why do they get rewarded for getting up here later?" She whined, a pout playing on her lips.

Kin turned towards Sakura and sighed patting the pink haired girl on the head, which caused her to shudder slightly. "I never said I wasn't teaching you anything, Sakura-San.. Now I want you three." Here she pointed at the three girls that had already made it up. "To stay up here as I set something up for you and for you Shikamaru." She looked towards the boy who stared back at her, and she could have sworn she heard him mutter 'troublesome'. "You will stand here too but you will do something different.. I've studied your clan's Jutsu somewhat and I'm curious if you can test some theories.." Shikamaru nodded slowly, curious to what his new Sensei had planned.

Kin walked down the wall while the inspired boys, except for Chouji who was sitting there eating some chips to recover energy, ran up and fell down the wall. Kin set up three logs in front of the three girls, but the logs were placed firmly in the ground and a bulls-eye was drawn on it. She grinned up at them and pointed straight at the targets. "When you can get.." She threw a Kunai to a far off target, hitting it dead on in the bulls-eye.. or at least that's what it looked like, in truth the Kunai's tip was two centimeters to the left, which no one could see unless they went up close. "your Kunai to match mine perfectly, I will teach you something new." Another whine reached Kin's ears and she sighed softly.

"But we can't see that far, Sensei!" Sakura whined and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I can't see it either.. All I see is the log." Kin sighed and then grinned up at them.

"Use your new chakra control, gaki, your feet aren't the only thing that can be enhanced with chakra." After hearing this the girls let out small gasps and each one started to channel chakra into their eyes, Hinata having the Byakugan turned it on without even meaning to and was surprised when her vision was a lot better then it usually is with Byakugan.

_'I must not be putting a lot of chakra into it when I do it training with Otou-san..' _She thought silently, then attempted to throw the Kunai.

Shikamaru and Kin walked off to where the Kunai that Kin threw was stuck firmly in the log and stared at each other. Kin cleared her throat slightly then smiled at him, her eyes never wavering in the slightest. "Shikamaru, I want you to Kagemane me." Shikamaru frowned but nodded, preforming the seals required then he shouted out his Jutsu.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow slithered towards her with surprising speed and locked into her shadow, forcing her to copy his movements. "What now Sensei?"

She hmmed softly, casually moving her arm around. "You don't have a lot of chakra.." Shikamaru stared at her with wide eyes, surprised she could still move in Kagemane. "We'll work on that later." She said dismissively then smirked at him. "I want you to try to channel your shadow to grab this Kunai while holding me." She tossed a Kunai onto the ground and Shikamaru nodded slowly.

He made his shadow stretch itself out slightly and grab against the Kunai's shadow and frowned softly. "What now? The Kagemane can't move things like that you know." Kin grinned and motioned for him to move his arm, he did and was surprised when the Kunai rose with his arm, he moved his arm back and forth and the Kunai did the same.

Kin laughed softly. "You can control them, you just never tried.. It'll just take small things to do it is all. A Kunai would be your arms, based on which direction it is to you. Something large might be your whole body, like maybe a bolder or something, and then a human is each one of your separate body parts since humans have those. Interesting.. Arigato Shikamaru, now go practice your chakra control again and try to stay on the wall as long as you can." Shikamaru nodded but before he left his Sensei, he channeled chakra into his eyes and was surprised to see chakra surrounding her eyes as well.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly as he walked back to the wall with this new information. The Sensei was under a Genjutsu, but only around her eye area. He understood how she could see with her eyes closed, it was because they weren't really closed they were just put under a Genjutsu to look like their closed. This Sensei sure was interesting..

Hours later all the students left for home, their bodies tired from using so much chakra and all of their parents, except for ones without, were worried about them but the students just grinned at their parents and said "The New Sensei taught us stuff! Shes awesome.. scary.. but awesome!" or something along that lines. (Shikamaru's words: "Beh Troublesome slave-driving woman made us walk up and down a wall all day.. Troublesome..)

Kin herself was walking back home, her hat firmly placed on her head. She passed several people and ninjas who waved at her in a friendly way and she waved back with a bored look on her face while on the inside she was glaring at each one of them.

_'Blasted villagers.. I bet if they knew I was their demon they'd be throwing rocks at me and telling me h ow much of a whore I am..'_ She thought sadly with a mix of anger. She thought of the pain and sufferings he went through for years, only ending at the faithful day she faked her death..

Her thoughts continued to get darker and more twisted as she walked, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and when her thoughts became more focused she found she had no clue where she was..

She looked around, seeing only tall buildings..closed in on her. Memories of being stuck in a tightly locked alleyway with no way out except through the mass of laughing villagers..

_Come here little demon, we'll have some fun.._

She felt tears beginning to gather in her eyes, and she ran, gasping and sweating as she fled into the town, using the thin-line of Chakra her Otou-san and herself shared to locate him.

_Come out wherever you are, we won't hurt you. Promise._

She stumbled, her hair whipping against her face as her heart began to beat faster.

_There it is! Come on out of that little hole.. My bat wants to say hello_

She slammed into something, but didn't bother to see what it was as she kept running, her legs feeling like bricks as she ran up the stairs towards her apartment that her Otou-san bought yesterday.

_Take this demon! Go die! Stop ruining our lives!_

She slammed the door open, feeling herself sobbing as she ran through the apartment. It only had a couch, bathroom, and a separate set of bedrooms. Otou-san wasn't here of course, he was taking his exam..Through her rage she must have mistaken the line of chakra with the line they keep in their house to make sure they don't lose their place. Or maybe he just left..

_Slice slice! Off goes its arm! Ha-ha!_

She ran into her room, or was it Otou-san's?, she couldn't tell. She was blinded by tears and rage as she tossed herself onto the bed in the room, her face buried in a soft violet pillow.

She couldn't see anything but her painful memories. Knives, bats, sticks found on the ground..They beat and cut at her with everything. Calling her demon and monster..

She felt her energy draining from her fast.. her brain slipped in and out of a dreamlike state as her energy ran out but she felt peaceful. No more bad men would come for her, not in her dreams...

All she saw was two mysterious eyes staring into her own.

_Its alright now, little imp. I shall bring you under my wing and protect you always. As I have today.._

Blood dripped everywhere in her dream..but it was okay. She was safe. Who cared about that blood, or who it was from or what it was from. She was safe.

Safe under those soft white wings and those gentle eyes that sparkled...

She felt her rage leave her, leaving only quiet content peace as she rested on the bed, her dreams now blank and empty..But full of peace.

_Little imp rest easy, I am here to stay, just say when you wish to play._

_We'll dance the Leaf away._

RR ! Please ;\ I know, I don't update much but I have a lot going on and I either get writers block or honestly just not interested. However I just had a mass of inspiration for this story and I might actually get most or at least some done. I might work on KuroHebi as well at some point but I wouldn't count on it. Haven't thought of that story for a long time.


End file.
